The Human's Condition, VO Vol II
by Firelye
Summary: New Title. Time away has sharpened many of Severus skills, but what has he sacrificed by leaving? This sequel to the Vampire's Oath follows Severus on his journey back to England, Harry, and becoming one with his nature. Not slash, guardian fic.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome Back to England

The long form of a dark haired man stretched lazily atop one of the lower branches in a large old backyard tree. He took a great bite out of the apple he'd brought with him for his day of relaxation and munched happily. Life was not necessarily great, but, for the moment, it was peaceful.

The Dursleys would be leaving to retrieve Harry from the train station soon. Horatio had traveled to Surrey before Harry to make sure things with the host family were satisfactory. As usual, the Dursleys were grumpy and resentful at having to retrieve Harry but held enough of a healthy fear to prevent any negative actions to be taken against Harry.

The Dursleys were not a pleasant group of people, Severus had not been lying when he gave Horatio that bit of information. Upon Harry's arrival, they were equally wary and grumpy. They avoided Harry in large but made sure to take adequate care of him lest "the freaks" find out.

Then, a small house elf threw a fly into the soup. The Dursleys discovered Harry was not allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts and resumed their pre-Hogwarts brand of treatment for Harry.

When they received a letter or two warning of the dangers of mistreating an adolescent wizard, especially this adolescent wizard, with a signature that sure enough _looked_ like Dumbledore's, the Dursleys rethought their treatment once again. They stopped _loading_ the responsibilities upon the slightly small for his age Harry Potter and treated him more like a pariah than a slave.

Then, the big fat one decided Harry receiving owls was dangerous and disruptive and must be stopped. He placed large burglar bars on Harry's window only. Aside from looking utterly ridiculous to have bars on only one window, on the second floor, this action also annoyed Horatio. Before he could develop an appropriate counter-attack, the red-headed twins from Harry's school solved the problem for him by ripping the bars off and taking Harry with them to "the Burrow."

Horatio stayed behind a while to ensure the Vernon Dursley understood the grievances of the actions and then joined Harry.

Every summer after that was largely uneventful in regards to the Dursleys. Horatio considered it mission one accomplished and could not help but believe he was better suited to the job than Severus.

The school year, however, was a different story entirely. The idiot headmaster seemed to not understand that a killer, possessed teacher and a killer vampire were both hunting Harry. He did not believe in updating security and thought that merely re-strengthening the wards every summer was sufficient.

Luckily for Harry's current sake, with Rajen's influence, Quirrel-mort was more interested in gaining power subtly in the outside world before setting his sights on Hogwarts. Horatio deduced they were biding their time until they could snatch Harry right from underneath the headmaster's nose. As a result, even while away from Hogwarts, Harry was largely off of the current 'most wanted list.'

Horatio still wanted to smack the old man on the back of the head for his lack of foresight. For Harry, the years at Hogwarts were like a series of hoops he was forced to jump through, for Rajen and Quirrel were not the only ones after Harry it seemed.

Third year, the headmaster practically invited a suspected Death Eater and escaped convict to waltz into Hogwarts and possibly attack Harry. As it turned out, the man only wanted Harry's year-mate's rat, but the headmaster had no way of knowing that. In the end, the rat, who turned out to be a human, was captured but unfortunately a wayward spell permanently confounded him. The convict, who was actually Harry's godfather escaped the aurors but not before pleading his case to the headmaster who believed him. Harry still had to live with the Dursleys.

Fourth year was largely uneventful but not from the headmaster's lack of trying. Hogwarts sponsored and hosted the Tri-wizard Tournament; Dumbledore invited a school full of dark wizards in training and one ex-death eater in to participate. Fortunately, however, only those over seventeen years and in either sixth or seventh year could enter the tournament; Harry was for once, not caught up in the middle of things.

Now, Horatio was mentally preparing himself for the summer to precede Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. There was a nagging feeling at the back of his head that promised to cause trouble later should it be ignored, but Horatio couldn't figure out what the problem was.

He withdrew his pocket watch from his black slacks and rolled himself off the tree. He slinked his way around the house and into the garage. Sitting in the back of the car, invisible to human eyes, he waited.

VOVOVOVOVO

Harry stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked through Hogwarts for the last time before leaving for the summer.

"Wotcher Potter!" a voice called from further down the hallway. Harry looked up, blinking twice to see if it fixed him from seeing double before he noted it was Fred and George.

"What are you two up to now," he asked apprehensively.

"As if we'd be up to something," Fred smiled. George grinned maniacally, slinging an arm over Harry's shoulders.

"Come along, little Harry, and see the wonderful making of the Weasley Brothers. Ah, here comes our snake-ish accomplice now," he gestured to the approaching blond.

Harry covered a hand over his mouth to smother his laughter. Malfoy, the prince of Slytherin approached the Gryffindor trio lugging a large bucket up the corridor.

"What is that?" Harry asked once the blond was close enough. He covered his nose as the stench reached him.

Fred grinned, "For your safety,"

"And ours,"

"We cannot answer that question."

Malfoy gingerly set the bucket down, "The esteemed _Would-Be _head of Slytherin House is almost finished her pre-send-off rounds. Professor Montegut should be making her way past here shortly. We need to finish setting up. Move, Potter."

"Montegut?" Harry questioned incredulously. "You guys are going to be in so deep when she finds out!"

The prank team raised the bucket over the arched frame of the corridor entrance, running a magical vein to the floor. The trio stepped back to admire their handiwork.

"You see, Little Harry, once our dear potions' professor crosses under the arch, the bucket's support will collapse, dumping leftover final potions upon her."

"Is it safe?" Harry would not have wanted the icky goop dumped on him.

"Of course!" George assured.

"We hope," Malfoy added.

Fred and George grabbed hold of Harry's sleeve before screeching, "We must flee!" They, Malfoy just behind, slipped beyond a tapestry backed statue. Judging from the sounds, Harry could only guess it was horribly crowded.

"There's no way I'm getting caught here for this. Harry turned to head in the other direction.

"Aw, Harry!"

"Spoil sport."

"Then you'd best hurry, Potter. I hear her boots clicking." Harry quickly darted in the other direction.

"Potter!" A shrill voice called from atop the stairs. He whirled. "What have I told you about running in the halls?" Montegut started towards him. Harry outstretched his hands.

"No!"

Montegut halted beneath the arch, "No?" She seemed taken aback but quickly recovered, Taking a menacing step forward, she continued, "That's right, 'no' running in the halls."

Confused by the bucket's inaction, Harry slowly lowered his arms.

"Professor, I-" The bucket came crashing down just as Professor McGonagall climbed the stairs to witness. Harry looked on dumbly as the now potion covered potion professor grew steadily redder with fury.

"Mr. Potter! This is the last straw! We are going to the headmaster's office this instant!" Montegut grabbed Harry by the arm, dragging him towards the stairs.

"But Professor, I-"

"Enough, Mr. Potter! I've heard more than enough of your excuses over the years."

"Professor Montegut, is there a problem here?" Professor McGonagall demanded politely.

"Potter is the problem here."

"I had nothing to do with it, I swear," Harry looked hopefully to his head of house.

"Did you check for a magical signature?" McGonagall questioned.

Montegut flushed, whether from embarrassment or anger, Harry didn't know. The dour professor waved her wand over the scene of the prank and then over Harry. The scene glowed bright orange, burnt orange, and neon pink. Harry's wand hand glowed a very faint muted green.

"So you see, Professor, not only has Harry not performed magic within the past half hour nor does his signature match."

Montegut scowled, "Just because his magic did not set the trap does not mean he held no hand in it."

"Very well, but I am on my way to Professor Dumbledore's office anyway, I will accompany Mr. Potter. Did you not promise Professor Sinestra aid in sending off the Slytherins?"

Looking non too leased at missing a chance to penalize Harry, Professor Montegut nodded curtly and headed to the dungeons, still dripping potion ooze she didn't dare risk magiking away. Professor McGonagall nodded for Harry to follow her, which he did, shooting a glare at the true pranksters' hiding place as he walked by.

"Mr. Potter you really should not allow her to bait you so," McGonagall commented as they topped the stone gargoyle.

"But I didn't do anything, Professor," Harry defended. "Let's face it; all Hogwarts Potions Professors have it out for me."

Harry could have sworn a wave of sadness flashed across his head of house's face before she recovered masterfully. "Guilty or not, Mr. Potter, Professor Montegut can only cause you problems if you let her. And no Hogwarts teacher will ever 'have it out for you.'" She knocked on the headmaster's door before turning to leave.

"Professor," Harry called, "I thought you had to visit the headmaster's office, as well?"

"Of course, how else could I escort you?" She disappeared as the stone rotated. Harry shook his head and turned back to the door just as it opened for him.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," the headmaster looked up from his paperwork, "do come in. What can I do for you today?"

Harry shuffled uncertainly to the front of the old wizard's desk, "Ah, Professor Montegut sent me to see you."

"And she didn't escort you herself?" the headmaster asked, brows risen.

"Professor McGonagall took care of that for her."

The headmaster smiled before looking down to his papers. He finished a sentence before smiling and returning his sight to Harry. "Your crimes are?"

"She thinks I set up a prank, sir, one that dumped old goop on her head when she walked through a doorway. She ran a signature test that came up negative, but she still doesn't believe me. I swear I had nothing to do with it, sir."

"Do you know who did?"

Harry faltered, "I didn't see who was responsible when the bucket fell."

The Headmaster nodded, folding his papers before him. "We haven't seen much of each other lately, Mr. Potter. How have you been? Did you enjoy the tournament?"

Harry hoped that was the last of the prank he'd hear. "The dragons were brilliant, sir."

"Ah, yes, they were. And we had the opportunity to bond with students from other schools as well, creating new lifelong friendships."

Harry smiled politely, "Just the same, I'm glad Diggory won."

Dumbledore laughed heartily, "As am I, my boy, as am I." He pulled off his glasses to clean the lenses, "Tell me Harry, how are you looking forward to this summer?"

Harry tried to turn his grimace into a regretful smile. Summers with the Dursleys were bearable, by some of the most extreme senses of the word, since he began Hogwarts, but they were hardly the best months of his year. "A break from school work is always nice."

"I have been exchanging paperwork with the ministry regarding Sirius' pardon, but it does not appear the paperwork will be formalized before summers end. I apologize, but you will have to wait another year before moving to your godfather's home."

Harry bottled his disappointment; he had not expected anything more, really. And it wasn't like Sirius and he were especially close, in any event. But it would have been nice, he wagered, to live with someone who did not considered him a crime against nature and welcomed his presence, even if that person was at times strange.

Still, best to give the headmaster a bright face like he wanted, "I'm sorry to hear that, sir. It would be nice to see him more, but Dudley and I've got some great plans for the summer," _Not actually together, though_.

Harry didn't register the headmaster's displeasure from Harry's lack of disappointment. The man kept his opinions to himself. Harry was becoming far too independent from the order member's the headmaster selected to watch over him, especially since Arabella Figg no longer had to govern him in the Dursley's absence. He needed some way to draw Harry back inward.

The headmaster circled his desk and placed an old hand on Harry's shoulder, "Let's put all this prank silliness behind us, Harry, you are destined for great things."

Harry scrunched up his face, immediately thinking of the nickname he carried outside of school. 'The Boy Who Lived,' more like, 'The Boy Who Lived to be average and suspected of crimes they had nothing to tie him to.'

"I understand, sir. But honestly, I've never been one for pranking," he assured the headmaster.

VOVOVOVOVO

Lord Draug prided himself upon being unlike many other vampire lords. No matter the matter's size, when he granted council or accepted a report, he listened so that he would never be in the unawares when it came to his empire. He glanced to Savvas out of the corner of his eye. The man was correcting the notes a recorder, his court _Kiirar, _ was taking of everything Constantine reported on.

As Constantine continued his report, mentioning his younger sister Dionysia's prior involvement, Severus decided he may have to lay his pride to the wayside for a couple days. Every three months for the past four years, he had a trusted member of his court check on Harry. Every three months, his scout would return exactly three days from when he left and tell him all was fine and his ghostly stand-in was doing an excellent job of protecting Harry.

Four days had passed since he sent his surveyor, four days and not one word. The timing of the visit ensured Harry's safe transport from Hogwarts to Privet Drive, and yet, no word had been delivered of such an occurrence.

Severus like to tell himself his father would be gob smacked by the excellent way he stayed on top of things, but he was learning that one important thing going to wayside quickly unraveled his already shaky foundation. Time had softened the animosity he felt for the previous Lord Draug. But that didn't mean he wanted his since passed father watching from wherever he was watching to see him make a mess of his newly reassembled empire.

Then again, it would serve the old man right, Heru Zephirus Morambath Draug. When he left Britain, Savvas had Severus believe the empire was in much better shape than what he returned to. Only recently had rebellions and problems really settled and Severus could begin to be a peacetime ruler. In short, he was thrown into a pit where half his subjects remembered him in awe as the former great warrior who mysteriously disappeared and the other half wondered how he thought he had the right to come to their home and take over.

Savvas had become an invaluable aid during his rule, helping him to readjust to the minds of a Draug versus that of an English vampire. Severus could not, however, adjust to Harry being so far away. Before he left Hogwarts, he knew he had grown entirely too attached to Harry. He told himself it was not his fault, the bond formed on its own. Unfortunately, that did not change the fact that he thought and felt subconsciously of Harry as his own flesh and blood vampiric child, hence the messengers. He only tried to make the trip personally once. It almost resulted in disaster and got him one of those disapproving looks from Savvas. Of course, he still had the right to go on his own, but Savvas was usually a sound source of judgment. As a type of mini-revenge, his messenger was always one of Savvas' children.

Usually, such was the same of this time, he sent Dionysia, and such was his distraction.

"Heru?" a voice called him. He startled from his reverie and took a quick glance at Savvas who was peering at him inquisitively.

"Your report is sound Constantine," he stood from his chair and clapped the other vampire on the back a warm smile upon his face, "You will deliver to me a recommendation tomorrow, survey your team heads as to whether or not we should advance. I will take your recommendations into consideration and by two days from now you will know whether or not we will send more warriors to the west."

Severus turned to Savvas, "How are our relations with the Swiss and the Dutch as of their receipt of our gifts?"

"Very well, Heru. The treaties have been signed and they both are most eager to speak to you about a closer alliance with the empire. My sources have even heard talk of their desire to join us." Savvas closed the pen he'd been editing with.

"Very well then," Severus looked into the great fire place behind Savvas, the flames danced in his eyes. "Constantine, keep your teams in their current positions on the border, stay off the British Council's radar and territory, but keep our friends discreetly informed of your intentions."

"And what are we to say are our intentions?"

"The truth," Severus stated simply, "reconnaissance."

Constantine nodded, gathering the folder from the coffee table before bowing and exiting the room.

"Kiirar, excuse us," Savvas ordered. The reported looked to Severus for confirmation which he received and left quietly, leaving his notes behind.

"Heru-," Savvas began.

"Do not call me that in private, Savvas, or I will have to cut out your tongue," Severus warned solemnly.

Savvas smirked, "You would attempt to at any rate. I was proud, you didn't flinch nor look around when Constantine addressed you, but you do know your family is never fooled by your overly gracious act. We all have the benefit of knowing the grumpy truth."

"Even after three years, I still feel like my father owns that title. Most of our people believe that anyway." Severus defended while pouring himself some of the blood liquor Savvas insisted he keep in his private meeting room.

"The title, along with all its responsibilities, belongs to you, but it is nevertheless beside the point. You were distracted through much of the second half of Constantine's report," he chided.

Severus grimaced at the soured taste of his drink; he never acquired an actual like for the liquid. "I meant Constantine no disrespect. He knows this and notes were taken."

"I was more looking for the reason behind your distraction." Savvas cocked his head slightly, a small sly smile gracing his features, "You distraction arose when he mentioned Dionysia. She is a lovely woman, don't you agree?"

Severus looked incredulously at his mentor, "Steer away from whatever turn your mind just took. I sent her on assignment; she is later returning that usual, that is all."

Savvas smirked, "You are not getting any younger. The empire's climate is settling; things overall are going quite well. It would not hurt to consider settling down and having a child or two."

Severus shifted on his feet uncomfortably, looking into his glass, "I mean no disrespect or disregard to Dionysia, but I doubt she and I would make a good match. I was just worried about her mission."

Savvas sighed, "Call it what it is. I know she went to check on Harry for you. I am positive she is just running late. You know your father married twice; neither time was for love or some other poetic reason. His marriages were for honor and power respectively."

"I am not my father. I do not plan on impregnating a woman and having to save both her and my _honor_ through marriage." Severus placed his glass on the tray.

"Any children with Dionysia would be powerful indeed…"

"Enough!" Severus demanded exasperated. "You have succeeded in driving me from my own study, which I know was your main goal to begin with. What time does Cyril's transport arrive?"

Savvas' smirk returned, "Not till late this evening."

"Then I will take my leave," he retrieved his heavy coat from the racks near the door, but didn't put it over him yet. "I will visit three of the soldier wards to check on progress before I return, have an excellent day."

"Be cautious," Savvas called after his retreating back.

Severus fastened his coat against the dry cold air, the temperature was by far barable, but the wind made standing outside less than pleasurable.

"Heru!" A voice called against the wind. Severus turned to allow Dionysia to catch up with him.

"I did not realize you were back on base. You are late," he accused simply.

"Did you want the job thorough or quick? I just arrived; I knew you would want my report at once."

Severus held the launch back door open for Dionysia, "What is it?"

"My survey took me into Virtyr's territory," she lowered her hood.

"Well, then?" Severus questioned impatiently.

"Albus Dumbledore has indeed resumed his delving into the vampire world. Everything is very hush-hush between the clans. Virtyr and his clan are receptive of most anyone bidding for an alliance, including the humans. Their sacred laws of secrecy are only enforced when convenient.

"Virtyr has assumed the position as leader of the territory. The Mele remain largely out of politics, but the Undergrounders have cemented their backing of Virtyr's home clan, the Cora. The Ohtars have a new leader well into place, but rumor has it Randie Furie's child is itching to reclaim his sire's position."

"So not precisely weak enough to invite invasion," Severus mused.

"There's more, Rajen has upped his recruiting. He targets young men mostly, anyone who seems misguided. Vampires, humans, anyone he can pull into his grasp."

"Is he turning the humans?"

"No one personally, but his minions have been rather free with their venom. Twenty new fledglings in the past three months; that's up nearly eighty percent from this time last year."

Severus dragged a heavy hand over his face, "Any good news?"

"Harry seems well for the most part," Dionysia grinned chipperly, "He is a bit of a loner, not a valued trait in a Draug, but surmountable nonetheless. We are social creatures, perhaps more so than other clans."

Severus pinned Dionysia with his glare.

"You should bring Harry here to begin his training. The older he gets, the harder it will be for him to adjust," she took a breath to continue her tirade.

"I've heard your arguments before," Severus interrupted. "The political environment is still too volatile. Can you not imagine the uproar? Harry is hailed as the boy hero of the wizarding world, pulling him would upset the _precious_ balance so badly even the far eastern clans would draw in on our borders." Severus leaned against a riveted doorframe. "I feel more indebted to that child than I've ever felt for anyone. He isn't human, nor a vampire. He is caught in a limbo that I could save him from if it weren't for these thrice damned laws and codes." He restlessly paced the narrow walkway. "Do you assume I enjoy abandoning the child to whom I am for all purposes the blood father of?"

Dionysia sighed, rising from her seat to approach the door leading to the outside. "He has the ghost. I assume you will want to meet with your advisors to discuss this new information?"

Severus pulled his coat closer together and signaled one of the guards to bring a vehicle to him. He pulled his gloves further onto his digits, "I have already arranged to meet with my council this evening." Shaking his head to dispel the drab mood, he turned the ignition over as the port opened. "Don't be late!" he yelled flippantly as he rode off into the oncoming snow storm.

VOVOVOVOVO

Harry yawned and adjusted his glasses as he awoke from his nap. Blinking around, he observed Hermione taking notes furiously from one of next year's potions books. How she convinced Mistress Montegut to give her an advanced copy of the syllabus, Harry would never know. Montegut was by far Harry's least favorite teacher, and he was convinced he was her least favorite student.

Ron claimed it was because she did not like boys, and Harry's positive marks, despite her efforts, in the class upset her. Harry was inclined to believe him, but Ron was also one who told him to win in wizard's chess you had to get all the pawns first. Harry lost several galleons his second year because of that. Aside from learning that wizard's chess was not _that _different from its muggle counterpart, Harry also learned one other important lesson: Ron Weasley was not one to count on when it interfered with his own personal gain.

Harry often felt the odd man out in his year. Seamus and Dean were best mates. The girls mostly stuck to their own, and while Ron tended to follow him around, they did not mesh well. Neville was married to his plants and alternated his time between the library (where he often studied with Hermione) and the greenhouses; he also was an accepted third member in the Seamus and Dean coalition. Hermione was a good friend but she cared more for studying than spending time with Harry, so Harry was left alone, with Ron.

He tried to develop a hobby in flying but quickly discovered, while he excelled at it, he did not enjoy it very much. He tried to become interested in plants, no avail. He naturally caught onto his subjects well enough to make passing, if not average, marks and had no initiative to study harder to be at the top of the class with Hermione.

"You know, Mione," Harry drawled, "I'm sure Montegut won't be pleased if you read all the material before the first class starts- again. She doesn't like it when you steal her thunder. Look at how mad she was during the last few weeks after Cedric won the tournament."

Hermione glanced up before looking back down, largely ignoring Harry. "Some of us prefer to be prepared. And no teacher would be upset by their students taking extra interest in their subject. You should try picking up a book sometime."

Harry grinned, "I do, twice a year, in fact. Once to take it out of my trunk and once to repack it." He could see the small smile on Neville's face.

"You're insufferable," she countered.

"It's part of his charm," Neville interjected in a perfect imitation of the blasé tone Harry liked to use whenever he succeeded in bugging Hermione.

Ron entered the compartment and seated himself next to Harry. Harry noted that the red head once again did not completely close the door.

"Besides, why should I read the book when I can just snatch your notes at the end of the day?" Harry asked.

"The book would be shorter," Ron commented offhandedly, pulling at the now too short sleeves of his jumper. "I swear Mum's got to be using shrinking wool these days!" The sleeve refused to stay put.

"Potter!" a voice called from the doorway. The compartment's occupants all turned at the noise. "That was creepy how you all did that in sync."

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron spat nastily. Harry rolled his eyes and sat back to wait for the ritual mini-pissing contest that occurred whenever Draco and Ron were within spitting distance.

"Lovely sweater there, Weasley. Maybe your mother should have considered the rising price of yarn when she decided to have so many kids. I hear it is possible to get it at a discount."

Ron, predictable as ever, jumped up to defend against the insult. "Least my mum cares enough to stay in the same country with me. Where's Lady Malfoy going with her new boyfriend this summer?"

"How dare you speak like that to me, Weasel!" Malfoy drew his wand.

Ron followed suit, "Stuff it, ferret-face."

Harry jumped in between the middle, "Much as I'm enjoying the show, gotta love theater and all that, I am assuming you shouted my name from the hallway for a reason?"

"Malfoys never do anything without reason."

Harry nodded, "Of course not. Now, what do you want?"

"You saw the headmaster," Malfoy prompted.

Harry smirked, "That I did."

"Did you tell him about the prank?" Malfoy pressed.

"I didn't lie to him," Harry pushed his hair down and forward to flatten it, "but I didn't out you guys, either. I'm not going to get myself in trouble for you."

The Slytherin sneered, "You act as if I'm asking you to do something crazy like go after a criminal after curfew or sneak into a forbidden area of the castle." He crowded Harry, "I just need to know you'll keep your mouth shut. No one knows you knew about the prank, but if they find out about my involvement, I'm not going down alone."

"I didn't do anything," Harry affirmed through gritted teeth, a heat started rising within him, "And I'm not about to take a fall. I tried to warn Montegut." He shoved Malfoy away from him, "Don't push me, Malfoy."

Harry reentered his friends' cabin and secured the door shut behind him, meeting Malfoy's gaze as he pulled the blinds over the door's window.

VOVOVOVOVOVO

Horatio twitched restlessly as Vernon Dursley cut off another fellow driver. The offended car blasted its high pitched horn. The pudgy man largely ignored the traffic victim and swerved into another lane to make his exit to the airport.

The man's frustration doubled as he was unable to find a parking slot.

"Damn boy," he mumbled. "Damn freaks. Making me come to London on a Sunday, I'll show those abominations."

Horatio's eyes narrowed as he exited the car, it might've been time to reaffirm the no-touching-of-the-Harry rule.

Making his way into the airport, he tagged along with one of the parents through the platform barrier.

"Well, well, if it isn't my old friend, Horatio Evans."

Horatio's form blurred as he twisted on the spot, shocked at being seen let alone reorganized.

A tallish man stood before him, dressed more like a business muggle than any wizard Horatio expected to see on the platform. From the shaved head to the expensive Italian shoes, everything about the non-wizard screamed money and confidence.

The half ghost grinned genially, "I'm sorry, mate, I believe you're mistaken me for someone else." He turned to quickly dart to a more populated area and ran directly into another man, shorter and less confident but of similar dress. The main difference, however, Horatio recognized this man.

"Quirrel?" he slipped, taken aback by the horrible scars adorning half of the man's face.

"You see there; you do recognize me Horatio," the first purred from closely behind him.

"Voldemort," Horatio stated simply.

The man flashed as fanged grin that didn't quite reach his eyes, "Voldemort was my human name. I'm back to Tom Riddle, now. Thomas, if you will."

Horatio checked the large column clock, the train would be arriving at any moment with Harry.

"Well, as fun as it has been catching up with the two of you," he swung one arm backwards into Riddle's nose, the other jabbing forward into Quirril's solar plexus. Using the former professor's doubled body as a launch-pad, he flew up and over, Before his feet touched the ground a strong arm yanked him backwards by his collar. The heel of Riddle's free hand came down upon the base of his skull like a sledge hammer, and the world faded to black.

VOVOVOVOVOVO

Severus gathered his advisory council. Severus could not afford to ignore any aggressive actions on Rajen's part. Once the vampire finished with Western Europe, he would move to the Draug Empire and his long-time enemy, Severus. Although Severus wanted nothing more than to use the full force of the empire on his own ground and terms, he could not justify exposing his people to a war they had no part in the making.

"Rumors of Rajen's rise have been confirmed. The Ohtar claim they hold no part of it."

Severus leaned against his high backed chair, "We are confident Virtyr has no alliance with him? Has he decided my 'betrayal' warrants his own?"

Cyril crossed his long legs at the ankle, "Virtyr is not stupid. As the second strike against us, he knows Rajen and his allies will be dealt with in a permanent fashion. Not to mention any grievances he has with you are far less than the ones he holds with Rajen. However, your Headmaster Dumbledore has had contact with Virtyr's people. He seems to be fishing for information and possible alliances himself. So far, Virtyr and the headmaster both have no knowledge of our movements."

"We have spies in their camp, it is not unreasonable to believe they have the same for us," Dionysia pointed out.

Cyril sneered, "True, but a Draug would never betray his empire." Severus rolled his eyes minutely, agreeing with no such sentiment.

Dionysia growled lightly at Cyril's dismissal. Savvas headed off the approaching conflict, "You both make valid points, but not only must we never underestimate our enemies, we also mustn't forget that as our allies grow in number, the potential for betrayal does as well. And while we concealed the extent of former Heru Draug's illness, it was hardly a closely guarded secret. Severus, I request permission to head the western offense. A high warrior's presence will crush Rajen's organization."

"With Virtyr none the wiser," Cyril added in awe.

Severus reclaimed his seat at the head of the table. "You are right, a high warrior should lead whatever actions we decide on. But as Rajen has enlisted Voldemort, any actions will involve human wizards. As they are connected with Virtyr, we will not be able to prevent his learning of our interference, regardless of our precautions."

"Then I will meet with Virtyr personally before hand, Perhaps even discourage his alliance with your headmaster," Savvas conceded, only his tone betraying his distaste for the vampire in question.

"Any recommendations from you will be met with an instantaneous decision to do the opposite," Severus reminded. "Besides, you will be needed here. As my father's closest advisor, the people have the most faith in you."

Cyril quickly looked up, "Where will you be? May I lead in Britain?"

"Rajen is threat largely due to my inactions. It is only right that I be the one to take him down."

"Heru," Savvas interjected, "You have all of your people here to support you. This isn't a fight you take alone."

Severus smiled with his eyes, "Don't worry, I won't be." The smile turned into a grin, "Cyril is coming with me."

The other council members concealed their laughter as Cyril shot up into the air, arms extended towards the ceiling in victory.

"Unless anyone has something to add, I call this meeting to an end. I will be leaving for England immediately."

VOVOVOVOVO

Harry wiped his sweat from his brow as he continued his garden work, he realized he should've been more upset when the headmaster told him he could not stay with Sirius. Then again, Sirius could practically compete with the Dursleys when it came to quirks.

A crack broke his concentration; his hold on the rake slipped, and he nearly took out one of Aunt Petunia's flowers. He glanced up sharply, cracking his neck in the process. He scanned the yard for any sign of Dudley preparing to spring out at him.

"Dudley?" he called, receiving no response. He looked around once more before resuming his raking, keeping an ear out for the noise. He never saw the reddened eyes hidden like smoke within the bushes.

VOVOVOVOVO

Severus donned a pair of sunglasses as the airplane door was opened for him; he was reminded of a previous return to England. He smirked as the attendants gathered the luggage Severus and Cyril carried for show; his previous occasion was not afforded a private jet.

Cyril scrunched his nose at the overwhelming human odor. "My nose is actually burning, Heru! How can you stand this?" Severus chuckled at his cousin's discomfort.

"If it is any consolation, you do get used to it," Severus offered.

"I don't want to get used to it," Cyril whined. "We're here. Let's hunt old what's-his-face and his side kick you-know-who for good measure. We grad your kid and get out." His face became dreamy, "And we return to sweet non-human infested Draug territory." The humans regarded the grumpy, slick looking vampire oddly as they deposited the luggage into the waiting car. Severus tipped them generously and smiled apologetically before entering the car.

"We have humans in our land. You should spend more time around them." Severus commented as the car moved smoothly along. "Enjoying the west, cousin?"

Cyril kept his gaze fixed on his window, "You lied to me." Severus turned away to hide his amusement. "And human loving is your thing. I prefer more…physically pleasing pursuits," he grinned devilishly.

"You'd get more women if you took the time to see past their skirts."

Cyril hummed noncommittally, "So what is first on the agenda?"

"You will go to Virtyr. Gauge how willing he'd be to giving me an audience, mention we'd like to be of service in dealing with Rajen."

"And if he says he doesn't want our help and to get out of his country?" Cyril considered it a distinct possibility.

"Then we'll have to make a decision, we either are silent in our activities, dealing with Virtyr's ire afterwards, or we let them deal with Rajen on their own. If they succeed, excellent. If they are conquered, we'll take over the fight before it reaches the Swiss border." Severus twirled the stem of a crystal glass stocked by the rental car company, the liquid rose precariously near the top of the rim while never passing. "Of course, nothing is ever that easy," Severus smirked, watching Cyril roll his eyes from the corner of his own. If Rajen re-rose to power, his physical strength and size would double, especially against an outside force like the Draugs. He wasn't completely confident he could lead the Draug from such a conflict unscathed.

VOVOVOVOVO

Severus waited until the only light remaining within Number 4 Privet Drive were from Dudley and Harry's windows. He crept around back, unlocking the poorly secured sliding door. The vampire paused, a chill creeping up his spine as he sensed a pair of eyes upon him. He closed the door, turning to scan the area with black eyes; seeing nothing other than a stray cat on the other side of the back fence. Severus chided himself for being overly paranoid and entered the Dursley home.

He was pleased to note about a fifth of the dishes in the washer were dirtied by Harry. He approached the cupboard with no small amount of trepidation, knowing the Dursley's penchant for using the room for human storage.

Taking a few moments to unseal the lock, he opened the door and sighed relieved. There was no sign of Harry even crawling into the tight space, save a few hairs near the entrance. Looking closer, he identified Harry's trunk. Rolling his eyes, he resealed the cupboard and went in search of Harry's room.

The downstairs left little for him to complain about. Walking towards the staircase, he heard a door upstairs open and shut softly. Heavy footsteps headed towards Severus. The vampire ducked into the open bedroom of Vernon and Petunia Dursley. Man-Dursley's snoring hitched, and Severus prepared to vanish into the shadows, but the breathing soon returned to normal. Severus relaxed and re-solidified.

While the boy-Dursley was busying himself in the kitchen, Severus ascended the steps. The darkened hallway was familiar, and he and he had no difficulty finding Harry's door. Placing an ear to the wood, he could hear the faint sounds of a living human; Harry seemed to have already fallen asleep.

Severus touched the knob of the door and quickly jerked back, the smell of milk and cold cereal assaulting his nose seconds before boy-Dursley's heavy footsteps assaulted the steps of the staircase.

Hiding behind the guest room door as Dudley entered his bedroom, Severus got his first look of the child now teenager in years. The young man was actually smaller than his footsteps made him seem.

Severus returned to Harry's door, twisting the knob and entering.

Harry was indeed asleep at his desk, head planted upon his parchment, cheek sticking to the ink. Severus ghosted his fingers over the teenager's messy fringe. Harry sighed, turning his face and relaxing into the desk.

Severus leant over, listening to Harry's heartbeat for irregularities and inhaling his scent. The vampire felt the same chill again. He snapped his head upward, catching a pair of glowing eyes. Severus stared at the pitch falcon, seeing past the animalistic disguise, through to the vampire beneath.

Severus' fangs elongated as the falcon held his gaze. He temporarily vanished the window's glass and jumped from the second floor to the ground below as the falcon descended alongside him.

The owl transformed mid-land into a tall vampire. Severus and he circled each other, bearing their fangs with primal aggression.

"Rajen," Severus snarled, waiting for the vampire to attack.

Rajen's eyes narrowed, and he straightened from his antagonistic pose. "Severus," he stated plainly, tone relaying none of his posture's previous challenge. "I assumed you'd left Britain for good last time."

Severus stayed on the offensive, knowing the bastard could never be trusted. "You're fishing, Rajen," he spat. "Why are you here?"

Rajen smiled, "Just checking in on your boy. Quite a lovely little thing he has turned into, wouldn't you agree."

Severus growled, eyes morphing to their demon habit; his nails turned hard and blackened.

"Now, now, Severus," the vampire raised his hands in a placating gesture, "I was only stating the obvious."

"He belongs to the Draug," Severus growled, the blackness rising to the surface of his skin, "You will stay away from him."

"How old is he, Severus?" Rajen asked, "Fifteen?"

"None of your damned business how old he is," Severus replied harshly, fingering the wrist latch of his blade.

"His time is coming up," he went on as if uninterrupted.

Severus lunged for the other vampire, slamming him upon a large tree.

Rajen grunted but then laughed in the fuming face of the Draug leader, "You won't kill me, Severus."

Severus released the spring-loaded clasp on his knife, the forearm-long weapon settling comfortably into his palm. He jammed the piece flat against the older vampire's neck, "Why would I pass up this chance? The great Rajen, all alone, neck beneath my blade. I don't think there's anything I'd rather do than kill you."

"Rajen laughed, albeit a bit breathlessly with his neck constricted so, "Do you notice a key player missing from this meeting?"

Severus narrowed his eyes.

"Your ghost, half-breed. You seem to have misplaced your phantom friend," the oily vampire smiled maniacally. Severus' eyes darkened impossibly, the shadows gathering on his face.

"Where is he?"he asked, voice filled with gravel.

Rajen accomplished the feat of chuckling without moving. "Remove the dagger."

Severus inched forward, fighting his instincts. He growled in frustration, slightly lowering the knife.

"I may tell you. That all depends on you being a good boy."

Severus re-raised the knife.

"Severus," a voice purred, the sound traveling solely due to the vampire's will.

Severus looked past the vampire in his grasp and the tree behind him. "Voldemort?" he questioned confused.

"Hmm, my loyal potion maker held many secrets, no?" Riddle asked.

"You aren't joined with Quirrel?" Severus increased the pressure from his hand as his prisoner tensed to take advantage of his distraction.

"I would rethink my strategy, if I were you, Severus," Rajen advised.

"What happened to Quirrel?" Severus demanded from Riddle.

Riddle smiled, revealing his shark-like teeth, the only thing the vampiric blood hadn't reverted to a more human state. "I will have to tell him you were asking, he will be touched beyond words."

Rajen reclaimed Severus' attention, "He's waiting for us now, Severus. Should we not return he'd be most disappointed; I shudder to think of what may become of your precious half-breed."

"Two for the price of one seems like a fair-trade to me," Severus countered.

Rajen seemed unperturbed, "Were you your father, I might believe you'd take that bargain. But you're not." The older vampire tilted his head over the sharp edge, leaning close to Severus, "You'll never fill his shoes. How can you expect to take the place of the greatest vampiric leader in all of history?"

Severus snarled, his blade digging into the preternatural skin, "Tell me where you took Horatio."

A white rim began to glow around Severus' black on black eyes. His dagger heated, the metal glow matching that of his irises. Rajen winced, feeling the thin layer of diamond on the edge of the blade cutting through the thin skin of his neck. A small line of blood seeped through the skin.

"Brent Cross Shopping Centre, release me."

Severus had no intention of letting the other vampire leave with his life. He twisted his arm to penetrate Rajen's heart.

A huge, dead weight slammed into him from the side. Severus rolled, narrowly avoiding Riddle's huge snake's venomous fangs. Riddle grabbed his leg, flinging him into the same tree he assaulted Rajen with.

Rajen made to grab Severus' throat, but the younger vampire shook Riddle's hold and ducked out of the path. With one arm, he grabbed Riddle by the shirt front and with the other, Rajen. He pulled the two vampires into each other. Using the tree as support, he jumped up and kicked both of them in the head.

He lunged over the two for his fallen weapon.

Police cars screeched around the corners of both ends of the street.

Looking around, Severus noted the humans peering from their windows, including every Dursley and Harry Potter.

He turned back to Rajen, coming face to face with the barrel of Rajen's gun.

"This isn't over, Draug," Rajen spat, one arm supporting his side-clutching partner.

"All of you, drop your weapons! Put your hands up!" the police ordered.

Rajen and Riddle made a great show of blowing up the tree, startling all the lawmen into firing.

Severus ducked and prepared for at least one piece of lead to hit him. Nothing touched him. He looked up; a faint, muted green haze surrounded him. He looked over to Harry's window. The wide-eyed teenager looked ready to faint. Severus nodded imperceptibly, holding Harry's gaze.

In the split second between the police firing and their reloading while wondering why their bullets halted midair, Severus scanned the area for Nagini, Riddle, or Rajen. As he suspected, the group had vanished in the confusion.

Taking one last look at Harry, Severus darted into the side yard between the Dursleys and their neighbors, vanishing in the shadows.

VOVOVOVO

After signaling Cyril of his plan to retrieve Horatio, Severus sifted through the shadows near the rear to Brent Cross mall. The building was abandoned for the evening, even the guards were missing. Severus withdrew his pistols, on the ready for an ambush by Rajen's men.

He entered through a side window-vent. The only sounds signaling life were coming from the second floor. He ascended the stairs to a half level, quickly turning to head up the second flight.

A blast of orange light zoomed past his head, narrowly missing chopping off some of his hair. He turned, ready to fire when an explosive force sent him sailing backwards, debris falling atop him. He scooted from underneath the wood, firing off on three black robed wizards, death eaters. He darted over to a broken column as the other wizards scurried for cover.

Severus ducked lower behind the remains of a plaster column as a myriad of light surged from across the mezzanine platform. Cursing as a burning hex grazed his bicep, he discharged his firearm over the debris aimlessly. He glanced up to the ceiling worriedly, wondering how much longer the walls would support the metal and plastic covering before the giant fan blades would come crashing down in the absence of the column's support.

Mortar cascaded from above, falling through the missing plastic panels in the high ceiling.

"It's over Draug!" an attacker called, "Come out peacefully and we will hold you for ransom instead of killing you outright."

Severus grunted as he was forced to shift further behind his disintegrating column as it became narrower. From his vantage point he could see a dark haired dog transform behind a desk on the lower level into a human with dark hair. The human nodded to him, his wand drawn.

"Alright!" he yelled, "Cease fire!" The shooting halted. Knowing Rajen had already moved Horatio, Severus judged the distance from the top of the railing next to him to the stairs beneath. He vaulted himself up and over the rail, the human Sirius Black covering his movements. The vampire landed roughly and rolled to Sirius' hiding place.

"And here I thought you'd died before I escaped prison, Sni- Snape."

Severus sneered, "There's an underground escape route beneath this building's basement level, we can get out through there."

"Lead the way, monkey boy."

The two evaded Raken's Death Eater allies and escaped through the underground hallways. Traveling through the tunnels, they climbed out of a man hole near the order 's headquarters, Grimmauld Place. Severus halted as it appeared Sirius was leading him toward the order's headquarters.

"Black, I-," Severus started.

"They're expecting you, Snape," Black informed tiredly, "Wouldn't want to upset the headmaster, would you?"

Severus shook his head and bit the inside of his mouth. The night was about to get a whole lot more interesting.

Welcome back to England Severus.

End Chapter

Kiirar – Chronicler

Heru - Lord


	2. O Brother, Where Art Thou?

Horatio centered himself, trying once again, with no progress, to phase out of the crystalline cell Rajen, Riddle, and, their third wheel/sidekick, Quirrel had forced him into.

As holding cells went, his was not the worst he had seen throughout his worldly travels. He suspected the chamber had merely been modified to serve as temporary holdings, which gave him both hope and despair. Was it temporary because he would be moved and thus offered a chance to escape, or was it temporary because he was soon to be disposed?

Horatio glared over at his guard, the vampire known as Quirrel. The young immortal was quite obviously an underdog in the coven, kept close only because of his sacrifices for Riddle. Horatio, although uncertain of the clarity of his senses, could detect no abnormalities or singularities to distinguish Quirrel from his brethren. All in all, he was quite the poor specimen of a vampire.

And Horatio took glee in informing him of that.

"Awfully, b-big talk for a half-ghost in a cage," Quirrel responded, automatically abandoning his weapon maintenance.

The hybrid smirked, "I'm merely stating an observation. You're at the bottom of the pack. Do you think Rajen turned you because you were already Riddle's servant?"

"Packs are for dogs like your master, Severus," Quirrel checked his watch, "His plane should be landing any minute now."

"Hmm, vampire by night, superhuman travel agent by day," Horatio observed, "Although that does explain the shirt. Buy that on clearance?"

"I-I got this in Egypt," Quirrel stammered, he pulled at his shirt, "It is made of some of the finest materials from there. This shirt w-was very expensive!"

"Did you have a good trip?" Horatio asked.

"That was years ago. Probably a better time than you have while watching Severus' pet human," Quirrel shot snidely.

"As a general rule, don't poke prisoners, you never know when they'll bite," a voice ordered as its owner came down a set of stairs to the right of Quirrel's station.

"Sir Rajen," Quirrel stood, whirling to face before stooping into a low bow.

"Well, well, Horatio Evans, I finally make your humble acquaintance," Rajen smiled charmingly at his guest. "I trust you find your accommodations suitable? They were designed and fitted specifically for your needs."

"What are you after, Rajen? I have nothing you could possibly want."

"Oh, you mistake my meaning, dear Horatio. I have a business proposition for you." The swarthy vampire walked into the crystalline barrier, the solid wall parting for him.

"I met with Severus today, he was checking on Harry." Horatio blinked in surprise. "Now, I am betting you did not know he was planning a visit. Would you know he didn't even realize you were missing until I brought it up?"

"What's your point, Rajen?" Horatio demanded.

"When you were alive, you were Severus' favorite human. Do you think your relationship has dimmed? He seems to feel resentment, more than anything, for you." Rajen caressed his jaw as an overly dramatic show of thought. "I think you've been replaced."

Horatio sighed, leaning forward, arms folded, against the back of a cushioned chair.

"Do you feel neglected?" Rajen questioned.

"I feel nauseated. Does this approach ever gain the correct results? Just ask your damn question."

"Until now," he continued, "or rather until roughly fifteen years ago, every step Severus took was out of devotion to you."

"I'd more call it guilt," Horatio commented idly, "I died; it's about time Severus moved on."

"But you're back now. How did he greet you? With compassion? Happiness?" Rajen shook his head sadly, "Anger.

"He blames you for so much that is wrong with his life. In his mind, Harry isn't even your grandson. He belongs to Severus. Your last surviving heir is a vampire's pet."

Horatio chuckled, Rajen's brows furrowed in confusion. "If Severus blames anyone for his problems, it's you. And no relative of mine could ever be a pet. Although, I am beginning to wonder, based on your assumptions over Severus and my own interactions of course, as to the nature of your relationship with your two lackeys, Squirrel boy and the Riddler." Horatio grinned as flecks of gold started glowing from Rajen's eyes, "Aren't you just a tad obsessive when it comes to Severus?" Rajen stifled a growl, forcing a grin instead. Horatio smirked, "I think I'm better at this game than you."

Rajen lunged forward and, having to reach for a grip of Horatio's shirt front twice, slammed the half ghost against the crystal layered, wooden paneled, stone walls. The clear crystal fractured, a small piece digging into Horatio's shoulder. "You are in no position to test me ghost. I was trying to be diplomatic, but now," he ground Horatio further into the ragged stones, "You've made me just a tad aggravated."

Horatio gritted his teeth, "What. Is. Your. Point?"

"Help me, Horatio," Rajen ordered more than requested, "I want Severus out of Great Britain. Force him back to his homeland."

Horatio laughed mirthlessly, "You really are as dimwitted as everyone says."

Rajen scowled, lip itching into a snarl, before he calmed himself, removing Horatio from the wall, and backing away a few steps. His face returned to a smooth grin, "Think on it, ghost." He backed through the barrier, "I don't want to hurt you or Harry. And Severus and I can live peacefully in separate territories. What's holding you here? Just think on it." The vampire disappeared up the same stairs from which he came.

Horatio scowled at the smirking Quirrel, reaching around to pick the stone fragments from his shoulder. They came away tinged pink. Horatio tapped the broken surface for more blood but nothing else came away on his fingertips.  
VOVOVOVO

Severus crossed the threshold of Grimmauld place. Over half the higher members of the Order were waiting in the living room to his right through an arced opening in the hallway wall; they were openly watching him, as if waiting for him to attack. It wasn't the most welcoming sight, but then again, it wasn't much different from the few Order meetings he'd attended over a decade ago.

A shadowy figure in the far corner drew Severus' gaze. Four years, Severus shouldn't have been surprised to see the fully transformed vampire version of Kingsley Shacklebolt. Severus felt the challenge radiating from Kinglsey's corner. The dark skinned vampire's eyes glowed a harsh gold through the deep brown irises. Severus suppressed the need to answer, instead choosing to seemingly harmlessly step into the living room and thus closer to Kinglsey's corner. The other vampire straightened from his lean against the wall, fingering the edge of his wand from its holding place within his arm holster.

Sirius broke the staring contest by sidestepping Severus and sauntering over to the couch Lupin was sitting upon. The animagus, taking no heed of his dirty and battle worn clothing, unceremoniously dropped into the seat, slightly upsetting Lupin's balance. Severus noted the werewolf was one of the few who refused to meet his eyes.

"Severus," an old, familiar voice called his attention from the opposite side of the room. The headmaster entered, hand extended in greeting, "I was uncertain you would accept Sirius' invitation. Busy night?"

"You could say that," he shook Dumbledore's hand before brushing some of the dust off of his clothing.

"We have much to discuss, you and I. Will you follow me to the study?" Severus nodded the affirmative, turning to go back into the hallway.

He reared back as he ran face first into a fake, but oddly realistic looking (and smelling), ear. The offending, floating body part zipped upward by the attached string. Severus' head snapped back to follow, catching a gaggle of red heads as they dashed into their upstairs bedrooms. In the struggle to escape, one of the snoopers fell. The dark haired teenager used the banister to pull himself upwards. Harry caught Severus' gaze, his eyes held that same exhausted/ betrayed look they held on Privet Drive. He ran off with the others as Dumbledore entered the hallway.

Dumbledore merely shook his head and gestured for Severus to precede him. Once before the study door, the headmaster opened the room and offered Severus a seat and tea. Severus declined, mentally preparing himself for the onslaught of accusations he hoped to avoid, but was too pessimistic not to expect, from Dumbledore.

A loud calamity broke through the old Black home door. Quite abruptly, the headmaster stood, "I do apologize, Severus. Will you wait here for a few moments?"

"Of course," Severus assured, keeping his face blank of his curiosity.

Dumbledore straightened his robes before turning the handle. The opened door allowed the raised voices to travel into the warm room with more clarity. The old man shut the door behind him and Severus was forced to strain even his superior hearing to understand what was occurring on the other side of the portal.

The battling tones subsided with the presence of the headmaster, but the discord in the air remained tangible.

"How can you invite another one of those creatures within house?" a gruff voice inquired, his tone making it clear he doubted Dumbledore's sanity.

"It's who cares if the old bat is a bloodsucker?" the Azkaban hardened drawl of Sirius black questioned. Severus could picture the once smooth bastard turning to his werewolf friend, "We always knew there was something of about old Snivellus, right Moony?"

If Severus ever envied anything of the humans he'd observed throughout his stint in their world, it was the easily developed camaraderie. His mind drifted back to Horatio. On his way to Grimmauld, under Black's moderately keen eyes, Severus had tried connecting to Horatio's mind. Now, within the old house, he reached out again, Horatio's mind remained elusive.

"Now is not the time for this discussion," the drifting voice of the headmaster ordered in that way of his which made any Order member worth his wand drop their arguments, "You'll have your own assignments to tend to. If you cannot control your wayward thoughts, I suggest you make yourselves scarce."

The headmaster's footsteps heralded his re-approach. Severus adjusted himself to settle within the old armchair. Dumbledore entered the room, seemingly oblivious of the vampire's eavesdropping.

With the door closed and silencing wards set, the headmaster took the chair opposite Severus'. "A headmaster's job is never done," the old human quirked a smile, "Even long after his students have graduated. Shall we start with what you're doing back? Your letter implied we'd never meet again."

Severus tipped his head apologetically, "I did not intend to give that impression. As for the reason of my visit… I am sure you are aware of the violent turns of vampiric society. Before we go any further, however, some points need to be cleared up. Firstly, I more than implied my wish for you to keep my," Severus paused to consider his wording, "genetic state confidential." He gestured to the scene outside the study's walls.

Dumbledore nodded, accepting the blame, "It was a complete secret-"

"So naturally the whole Order knows," Severus finished for him. "Who spilled first?"

"Not the whole Order. The other half believes you disappeared with Quirrel in the quest to revive Voldemort.

"Kingsley had quite a bit of trouble dealing with his transformation," the headmaster revealed, leaning forward to launch into his faux apology. "As a result, many order members do not trust him as much as they might have before. For two years, he suffered their accusations in silence. Remus Lupin tried to comfort him by telling of your success."

Severus snorted, "Should've known it was the werewolf." He smiled brilliantly, "Did my story make him all better like a giant band-aid?" The grin disappeared, "Hopefully not, how could our two situations be compared?"

The headmaster gazed at the pale vampire in confusion and continued his explanation, "Kingsley was more upset you were accepted and not he. A sarcastic remark from Sirius caused him to reveal your vampirism to the rest of the Order."

"I see," Severus accepted before smirking. "Black's assistance tonight makes me keener on forgiveness, which brings me to my second question. How did Black know where to find me?"

Dumbledore smiled at the vampire's easy acceptance of the Order's lack of propriety. "The wards surrounding Privet Drive alerted us to your presence, I assume because of your Dark Mark. We rushed to Privet Drive only to find a confused and disturbed Harry Potter with a summons from the Ministry of Magic. Harry told us of your two assailants. Am I correct in assuming one of those vampires was Rajen Fehr?" Severus nodded hesitantly. "Voldemort's former familiar Nagini was still hiding behind the house. We forcefully withdrew the information from her. Your former lord's imbedded soul fragment made it all possible. It seems his own plan for survival had a way to work against him."

"She is still his familiar," Severus inserted stressing the present tense.

Dumbledore paused, a frown creasing his lined face, "I worried as much. Then the second attacker was indeed Voldemort. His followers found a way to resurrect him?"

"Rajen did that for him. I am unsure as to the hows, but Rajen was able to bring back a nearly fully restored Dark Lord separate from Quirrel. When I encountered him tonight, Riddle's soul was complete in a way he never was before Potter vanquished him."

"All the same," the headmaster grimaced, "I am glad we were able to destroy Nagini."

"I cannot imagine Riddle will be pleased," Severus relaxed into his chair though his face shown no ease. As the Dark Lord, Riddle was more than prone to torturing his captives. His familiar was dead, what terrors would Horatio face?

The headmaster copied the vampire, "I know it has been nearly a decade and a half since Voldemort's first defeat, but I had hoped for more time."

"Don't we all?" Severus countered mindlessly. He would have preferred the bastard stayed dead. Riddle's insanity coupled with Rajen's disgust with all things Severus diminished Horatio's already meager chances. Then again, Rajen himself preferred to bring his enemies down by their own means whenever possible. Severus wondered where Rajen would have stashed Horatio. As a half-ghost, extra precautions would have had to have been taken, explaining why Severus would not be able to reach the other man's thoughts. To alter a house with the required fixtures, Rajen will have needed a secluded area, someplace no one would notice large interior reconstructions.

Severus thought back to Rajen's old manor house; were Virtyr on top of things, he would have at least minimal securities and surveillance on the old headquarters, but then again, a silent enemy is easily forgotten. And Virtyr had other matters to lose sleep over.

"What is on your mind, Severus?" The headmaster intruded upon his ponderings.

Severus debated excluding the headmaster from his need-to-know circle. Making a friend of the human once more was the better choice. With Albus Dumbledore on his side, he'd be able to steer the humans should need be. Still, Severus could not wager Horatio's safety on the headmaster's belief in the greater good, a quality that could easily land Severus himself on the headmaster's list.

"We know for a fact Rajen has teamed with Quirrel and the former dark lord. My attackers, I did not recognize them personally, but they were Death Eaters. Before tonight, have there been any Death Eater or Voldemort related activities."

"None since Quirrel's disappearance. We tried tracking Quirrel before he vanished in Egypt. We lost him but gained important data on Voldemort himself." The headmaster looked positively smug to have garnered one over his dark opponent. "Severus, Voldemort created up to seven horcruxes. He split his soul and placed the different parts into different objects. Nagini, as I mentioned earlier was one. Since then, we have been hunting these objects." Dumbledore frowned, "Regrettably, it is slow work, but with Nagini down, we are one step closer to destroying Riddle once and for all.

"Kingsley believes the seventh may be within Harry Potter himself. I believe he is correct. You cannot understand how hard that is for all of us."

"Has anyone told Mr. Potter?" Severus smiled bitterly, "I assure you it will be monumentally more difficult for him." Within, the vampire's mind turned frantically. He'd never had any inkling of a soul connection between Harry and Riddle. How could he, of all people, miss such a thing? He looked up to see the headmaster staring at Severus' own cup of tea. Looking down, Severus noticed his slightly boiling liquid; he promptly set the drink upon the old coffee table, forcing an apologetic smile.

"I agree," the headmaster responded skeptically, "We are looking into beginning his training this upcoming year. I hoped to avoid Mr. Potter's prophecy, but that was all in vain, now. This mess with the ministry is the perfect excuse to train him here at Grimmauld place."

"Surely you do not plan on pulling him from school," Severus scoffed, "Potter is but a child, there is no cause for dragging him into this conflict," Severus held a hand up to stave off the headmaster's question, "Prophecy or no. You should concentrate more on ridding him of the horcrux."

"The prophecy clearly states Harry is the one who will end Riddle," Dumbledore argued.

"A prophecy never states anything clearly," Severus snapped. He rose from his chair, "I apologize; I have been on edge this evening."

The headmaster waved away the apology, but Severus could see the disbelief in his eyes. "Harry must kill Riddle. The Order would be risking pointless casualties and lives by ignoring the one lead we have."

"And I suppose sacrificing a young man's innocence is as far from pointless as we can get." Severus smiled caustically. Thinking to the symptoms Kingsley, as a fledgling vampire, no doubt portrayed, Severus started clenching his hands to make the headmaster believe his agitation was due to hunger. "I must take my leave headmaster. I thank you for your hospitality and your aid earlier this evening. I will be in touch." He crossed over to the door scratching at the wrist holster he'd attached his wand with.

"We are having a meeting tonight. Won't you stay?"

Severus hesitated, "I cannot," his mind fled to Horatio. "I was at the mall on a failed rescue mission. One of my colleagues needs my aid."

"Wait, Severus," the headmaster called, "We can help you. We must put the past behind us and learn to trust each other."

"I trust you, headmaster," Severus began, "to do everything you can for the good of your people." He twisted the knob of Grimmauld Place's door, well aware of the vacant, previously packed living area. Severus turned back momentarily, "All I've ever done was to put the past behind me, and it has caused me naught but trouble. I believe it is time I started learning from it instead." The headmaster moved to convince Severus to stay. "Never fear, Albus. This time I will come back."

He closed the door securely behind him, pulling his coat collar closely around his neck in vain attempt to ward off his internal chill more than any agent of the weather.

He needed to get Horatio from Rajen's clutches. He needed to speak with Virtyr personally. He needed to create a better plan for Rajen's downfall.

The strong odor of a near broken car wheeled down the old pavement road. It moved slowly but was already too close for Severus to move from his spot on the sidewalk without drawing attention to whatever mode of transport he chose. Sighing, he pulled out the cell phone Dionysia insisted he carry with him.  
VOVOVOVO

A loud bang drove Harry to the window. Cautiously, he drew back the blinds. From the second floor of Grimmauld Place, he spotted his former professor leaving his godfather's home. The black-clad man waited for the source of the bang, a decrepit car, to pass him by before crossing to the opposite side of the street.

"Ron," he whispered to his already sleeping roommate. His voice came out in a harsh tone, yet, the red-head's snoring remained undisturbed. Harry rolled his eyes and left the window. The memories from his first year were foggy at best. Anytime one of his friends reminisced from the time, he was able to recall clearly. Remembering things on his own, however, was not so simple. The headmaster chalked it up to the fall he'd had the last day before holiday first year. Supposedly, while roughhousing, Ron's brothers knocked off the train platform. He didn't remember that instance either, and, according to the headmaster, he probably never would. Seeing old Professor Snape, the man seemed the age of Sirius and Professor Lupin, made something inside the foggy spots of his head click. Harry had the distinct feeling that a key had been half turned within his brain. He knew he needed to just see Snape some more for the key to finish turning. Maybe, just maybe, he hoped, his memories would be unlocked.

Ron would probably call him barmy for thinking his mental barriers would come crashing down due to the re-arrival of some old teacher, but somehow, Harry knew Professor Snape wasn't just another teacher. Somehow, Harry knew he was something more.  
VOVOVOVOVO

Severus smacked his shoe against the stone wall behind his shoe, impatient beyond relief. Cyril was to meet him as soon as his meeting with Virtyr was over. Severus wagered he should have been there already.

The gravel continued falling from the crevices within his boots. Pleased no one was around to see him, he hunched uncharacteristically. Albus' insistence on working together definitely had merit, but he did not want to bring the human in too deeply.

"You look like a homeless man, Heru," the cocky voice of his cousin sounded off through the greenery.

"Call me that again, dear boy, and I will cut your tongue from your mouth to send to your father." Severus jumped from the overhang of the support column of the bridge.

Cyril smiled at the empty threat, "But then who would be there to deal with your offended godfathers?" Severus met the happy go lucky look with a stony glare.

"What did you learn?" Severus demanded.

Cyril leaned back against slime growing cement Severus previously jumped from. "Politics have been reworked throughout extreme western Europe. Virtyr is the most qualified candidate for the head of council," he looked off to the side, lips pursed in thought, "the only other in the running is this vampire from Portugal, but most think his home base is too removed from everyone else. Either way, however, neither of them can take the 'throne' until Rajen and all of his cohorts have been eliminated. The consensus of big wigs want Rajen's head brought in as proof. Virtyr was not opposed to working with you in this, but," Cyril frowned, looking off to his left.

"What is it?" Severus demanded.

"He almost seemed too eager. True, he hasn't come right out and attacked us, but he damned near has. I don't trust him not to turn on us once Rajen is out of the way."

"So you believe we should keep him on a tight rope?"

"I think we should tie him up with the rope," Cyril quipped. "But I do realize that is impractical." He pulled a saran wrapped bag from his jacket and, after offering some to Severus, began munching on the orange slices within. "Good thing is he doesn't seem to be as close to Dumbledore as we thought. They've had a few meetings, but that's about it. Virtyr doesn't trust Dumbledore any more than he trusts you."

"What a lovely sentiment," Severus sneered. "Thanks for that."

"Aw, Heru, you know I mean nothing by it." Severus clinched his hands to avoid clinching Cyril's neck.

"If that is all you have to tell me, I wonder if bringing you along as my second was a mistake," Severus grimaced at the other vampire, "My evening has been considerably more eventful."

"Not my fault Virtyr places so much emphasis on ceremony," Cyril mumbled before straightening at Severus' glare, "Apologies, Heru."

"I was attacked by Rajen at Harry's home. He was waiting for me. Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort," he clarified, "was with him. Riddle's damn snake nearly cost me dearly. The headmaster and the Order dealt with the snake and the police after the attention we drew attracted an entire squad."

"So you met with Harry and Dumbledore?" Cyril asked before grudgingly admitting, "Perhaps you did accomplish more than I. So you met the humans at Potter's house?"

Severus shook his head, "No. Riddle lured me to an old shopping center where I was predictably ambushed. The Death Eaters that attacked me knew to aim for a vampire. I am in debt to the human Sirius Black, unfortunately."

"You knew Riddle would be waiting for you," Cyril eyed his commander speculatively, "Why corner yourself."

"Horatio Evans."

"The ghost?"

Severus grunted in the affirmative, "He is more human than ghost. More supernatural being than human. He is unique. I worry that is the reason Rajen chose to abduct him rather than Harry himself."

"Kidnapping the little human didn't work so well last time," Cyril observed. "Still, the ghost seemed as loyal to you as you were to your oath. He would never turn against you."

"Time changes you," Severus looked off to the almost deserted highway, listening to the few cars passing them by. "Horatio, though I've no doubt he is the man I claimed as family all those decades ago, in many ways he is not the same person."

Cyril nodded in understanding more than agreement. He knew he could hardly fathom loyalty from the perspective of a non-Draug such as Horatio or even Albus Dumbledore.

"I've been considering where Rajen might have chosen to hide Horatio. With no further information, his old manor house seems a likely candidate."

"Out of the way and in plain sight," Cyril added speculatively, "It would be clever but risky."

"The building is also already fitted to all of his needs, save that of holding Horatio."

"Just a moment," Severus halted the other vampire. "Contact Constantine, I want him down here as well. Have him find out where else Rajen could chose as a home base."

"You aren't going to the manor without me?" Cyril questioned worriedly.

Severus eyed the other vampire and gave a grunt of dissatisfaction. "No," he admitted. "I have one other stop to make before we go."

VOVOVO

Harry remained glued to the spot where he'd spied his ex-professor leaving Grimmauld Place, half pondering the changes in his life and half staring blankly out the window. The sky was thundering loudly as if agreeing with Harry about the injustice of the world. Periodically, Ron's snoring would break whatever trance he'd entered and he would, to his great displeasure, lose whatever train of thought he'd managed to pickup.

Fed up with the fact that, even though there were spare rooms in the house, he still was forced to share, Harry abandoned the small chair beneath the window and quietly left his loud roommate.

Grimmauld Place was nearly silent at night. The order members currently in residence due to the fiasco on Privet Drive had all long since retired during the time he spent staring from his window. , leaving their collective safety dependent on the wards and a fidelus charm.

He tiptoed down the creaky stairs, steeping over the one that sounded off no matter how you distributed your weight, a tried and tested fact from the Weasley twins.

Once on the bottom floor, he waited for any sounds signaling someone else was up and about. Sensing nothing, he crept into the headmaster's study. Quickly, he found what he was looking for. His ministry summons laid atop a stack of papers near the corner of a large writing desk. Without actually touching the parchment, Harry read the form letter from his friends at the M.O.M. He was charged with the underage misuse of magic. The large signature at the bottom of an added note boasted the missive to be from a Delores Umbridge, a ministry administrative assistant. He quirked his lips as the image of a glorified secretary expelling him from school while pointing a long metal ruler at his nose came to mind.

"That isn't what I meant, Remus!" came a muffled voice through the study door. Harry dropped to his knees and scrambled beneath the desk.

He discerned three different rhythms of footfalls enter the carpeted study.

"You yourself admitted Severus Snape seemed a bit unhinged around everyone during the Quirrel mess," the gruff voice of Alastor Moody intervened, "Who are we to assume any pattern could be found between his actions before his coma and those since. He is a wild card, and we don't need him. Why should we trust a vampire who makes his appearance the very same moment a vampiric Voldemort waltzes in?" Harry tracked the limping rhythm and flickering shadow from beneath the desk as Moody deposited himself into one of the armchairs.

"Whenever I scanned him during his sickness, I could feel his power boiling just beneath the surface," Remus explained with all the enthusiasm most teenage boys reserved for Quidditch. "Later, when he saw Kingsley, I could once again feel that energy. Only then, it was radiating from him," Sirius scoffed derisively. "He is a powerful vampire and will be an even more powerful ally," Remus argued.

"He _is _Snivellus," Sirius sneered, "Are you forgetting he's the same slimy Slytherin we pranked all through school? The same 'powerful vampire' Prongs rescued from you!"

"A truly magnificent actor," Moody growled, "Which is why we cannot trust him now! He fooled everyone, Voldemort included, for over two decades. We must have constant vigilance! Not inviting the enemy for tea or to sit in on an order meeting."

"The headmaster still trusts him," Remus threw in a last ditch effort.

Sirius scoffed once more and the old auror was similarly unconvinced.

Harry rested his head against the cool wood of the desk and waited for them to leave, all the while thinking on what they had said.

VOVOVOVOVO

Severus emerged from the sewer system with as much dignity as one can muster with the musk of death clinging to their clothes mingling with other acquired scents Severus preferred not to scrutinize to closely.

His wrist tingled from the force he'd been required to put upon the Underground door just to get past the initial defenses. Once inside, he was promptly and rudely informed his Underground ally, Blaz, no longer resided with the coven. If Severus so wished to contact the 'traitor,' Blaz frequently visited the Mele coven.

After a short jaunt to the outskirts of London, Severus dutifully invaded the famously neutral clan's lands and paid a visit to his old acquaintance, Lilian.

Lilian and Severus shared an eventful yet brief history with one another. During his early days with Virtyr's clan, the Cora, he'd rescued her from a demonic infection. For a long while afterward, she carried a small torch for him, a fact Virtyr's son, Julian, could not gracefully bear. Several years later, after he'd left and returned to Virtyr the first time, Lilian had moved on from her infatuation, and they were able to settle into a comfortable, if not flirtatious, friendship of a sort.

The Mele territory had been greatly consolidated in recent history. While they still laid claim to all the humans in the original area, the Mele vampires all clustered in one large coven house. Lilian, being a hire ranked representative of the clan would undoubtedly reside there. Squaring his shoulders and forcing a proud demeanor, Severus sounded the bell to the side of the old, heavy doors of the Mele manor.

The vampire who answered the summons was the perfect stereotype of the Mele vampire. He was tall, practically Severus' height, but with a slender build. He was tanned but not overly so and possessed a charismatically beautiful face beneath a thick mop of wavy black hair which he wore messily like a rock star. Taking a once over of the old fashioned white shirt and the tight leather pants, Severus was certain 'rock star' was exactly the desired impression.

"You rang?" the vampire sneered, eyeing Severus like he was a particularly hideous bug squashed beneath his expensive, studded boots.

Severus repressed an instinctual growl, not wanting to make an enemy until he was certain he wouldn't need him later. "I am looking for your Mistress Lilian, one of your clan's higher representatives."

"I know who she is," the Mele replied haughtily.

Severus smirked with equal amounts of derision, "Do you intent to let me in or just make eyes at me all night."

Severus considered it a personal victory when the Mele actually did snarl at this. He dropped the smirk and adopted an innocent look.

"Severus," a feminine voice exclaimed, drawing Severus' attention past the posturing vampire.

Lilian glided down the domineering spiral staircase with all the elegance rumored for their species. Charmingly shoving the lesser vampire from the door, Lilian enveloped Severus into her arms, ignoring his stiffening at her touch.

As a practiced and accomplished host, she took his arm and spoke pleasantries as she guided him into a receiving room off the entrance hall, the door of which was promptly shut upon the other vampire's face when he tried to follow.

Lilian smiled warmly as she deposited Severus onto a sofa near the fireplace.

"So, my dear Severus, you have not been to see me for quite some time," she began as she busied herself by preparing them drinks, Severus made a point of leering at her whenever she could take notice, "And something tells me this visit is not for my benefit.

"A girl could get her feelings hurt like that," she chided playfully.

Severus reclined into the soft leather, crossing his legs and spreading his arms along the high back; he smiled lecherously, "You always did have a way of seeing past my schemes. I hoped to seduce you and lead both you and your people into battle on my behalf."

"No doubt," she agreed, handing him his beverage, which he accepted graciously. "Now that you have been thwarted, what is your back up?" She sat down close to his own spot, slightly turned toward him, the large fire grate behind her casting a halo through her hair.

Severus leaned into her inviting demeanor, catching her gaze as his breath ghosted across her lips. He moved closer still to whisper in her ear. "I guess," he began as he caressed her cheek with feather light fingertips, "I must simply ask if you have seen Blaz lately?"

Severus felt her stiffen as her heart rate jumped. She moved back to see his face in its entirety. "You really are quite the cad," she accused, raising an eyebrow in mimicry of his own. "Now tell me, why are you suddenly, after so many years of silence while you secreted away deep within Draug territory where no vampire dare venture without invitation, have you come looking for Blaz?"

Severus did not see the point of spilling all of his problems to the Mele representative. "Blaz and I are friends, although I am the first to admit I've been a good one as of late. Still, I would never bring him ill occurrences. Besides," he fixed upon her pointedly, "Since when have you been his keeper?"

Lilian bristled, and Severus knew he'd stepped wrong in their game, "I have been his keeper," she started icily sneering the term, "since he was abandoned in his hour of need." She rose from Severus' side before he could placate her, "Might I ask where you were, Severus? Where was that famed Draug loyalty? Because it wasn't with Blaz.

"I expect nothing of you, Severus, not really," she continued softly, "But after what he has suffered, I'll be thrice damned if I let him be roped into another one of your schemes that you don't stick around to finish.

"Now, I will ask you again, and you can either answer me or get the Hell out of our territory. What do you want with Blaz?"

Severus stood slowly, trying to be as least threatening as he could manage. Cautiously, he placed his cool hands upon Lilian's equally cool, bare arms. "I meant no respect, Milady," he soothed, "I am glad Blaz has found such a protector with you, and you are just in being displeased with my behavior last I was in England. I never meant to disrespect or bring harm to Blaz."

"I do not blame you for helping your own clan, Severus," Lilian protested by way of apology once she remembered who she was speaking to. She sighed, "I will fetch him for you."

As she headed to the doors, Severus called upon her focus, "Horatio Evans is one of the reasons I need Blaz. He is my brother, and he is in trouble. I do not wish to 'rope him into one of my schemes.'"

She smiled, readapted her haughty yet playful demeanor, and disappeared beyond the oak; Severus caught a glimpse of the doorman on the other side waiting for her.

"Severus decided she was either actually miffed with his behavior or had masterfully manipulated his purposes from him. Smiling, he knew it really didn't matter either way in her case. Half mad though she was, she would not betray him to his enemies.

Severus barely recognized the man who joined him in the sitting room, calling himself Blaz. Lilian had not joined them, leaving Severus to wonder if this new vampire actually was an imposter.

"Are you going to stare at me all evening?" the vampire demanded in a scratchy voice that may have held Blaz's alienistic timbre somewhere beneath the deep tones.

"Blaz?" Severus questioned, feeling of the biggest idiot once he'd done so.

The Blaz copy glared in a manner resembling the Undergrounder's patented expression.

Severus took in the changes. Like all Undergrounders, Blaz had been hairless and pointy-eared. Undergrounder blood twisted the human features mockingly. The man before him, although still possessing features that lent themselves to the old, questionably grotesque, disfigured ones, looked like a normal human. His eyebrows were full and bushy, much like the shoulder length hair spouting oddly from his head. His ears had also curved from their pointed tips and the lobes had shortened somewhat. He was not traditionally handsome but was definitely fascinating.

Blaz'z face scrunched as he sneered at Severus' behavior, "I suppose you are going to keep staring. What is your problem, man?"

Severus blinked, still entranced by the movements of Blaz's muscles beneath the smooth skin as he spoke, "Forgive me, please. I can hardly believe it is you. What happened to you?"

Blaz ran a hand over the bushy locks on his head, smashing the fur as if he did not account for its presence. "Should I forgive a man for something he truly shows no remorse for?" He exhaled deeply, "I assume you now know of my discord with the Undergrounders?" The statement nearly pained him.

"I know of it, but not of the nature behind it," Severus admitted.

"There are certain gifts, those who reside beneath possess. With my exile, I have lost those gifts as well as the deformities they brought me." He touched his face, feeling the altered bone structure, "I would welcome them back."

Severus nodded his understanding, and the subject was dropped.

"Given my past behavior, I am shamed to come to you for help once more," Severus admitted.

Blaz smirked while playing with his plain looking fingernails, "Do not take Lilian's ire to heart. Your father's empire needed you. Under the circumstances, I, more than most, understand the need to be at ease with one's family. Just tell me when and where, you have my arms."

VOVOVOVOVO

Rajen's old manor house was indeed a desolate scene if Severus had ever seen one. More than four years of supposed disuse allowed the outer shrubbery to grow over its boundaries, weeds spreading across the many stone pathways of the once immaculate gardens. The manor walls themselves had long since grown dingy and adapted the distinctively greenish hue of a neglected building. Severus picked the same spot he'd chosen years before, just within the surrounding trees to scope the area before he and his two comrades entered the building.

"Something isn't right," Severus whispered.

"Rajen has been here," Cyril assured, "His scent is still fresh." Blaz nodded in agreement.

Severus still felt uneasy; his otherworldly senses were buzzing beneath their chains. "It feels wrong," he insisted. "Wait here."

Severus exited their cover, staying low to the ground. There were no guards, no mingling scents. Rajen's particular must seemed too preserved, and he couldn't find any remnant of Horatio at all.

He made it to the front entrance, mindful of Cyril and Blaz circling the perimeter with his progress. He would have words with them over the meaning of the command 'wait here' later.

The entrance patio was covered in leaves and other various unruly plant lives peeking through the foundation. A crisp white envelop tucked just beneath the mat caught his attention. He pulled the missive lose from the mat, withdrawing the small white card from the pocket.

_'Surprise' – RF_

Severus blinked in confusion before his eyes widened as the smell of sulfur assaulted his nose. His face scrunched automatically.

"Aw, fuck!" he grunted. Within milliseconds, the sulfur smoke gave way to sparks. Severus was catapulted through the air, over the entrance barrier of trees, the light of the explosion branding him just as harshly as the heat. His body dropped through the harsh branches, being clipped and prodded in his back, narrowly missing smacking his head against a particularly thick branch.

Finally, although only an infinitesimal amount of time from whence he first noticed the sulfur, he reached the end of his descent.

Severus groaned lightly, blinking against the rare bit of burnt wood and ash that rained through the tree cover. Even only with the low light, his now sensitized eyes burned every time he forced them open. Dazedly, he lifted his arm, all too aware of the way his skin crinkled at his shoulder, and inspected the damage he felt seared into his skin.

Wincing as he inspected the charred outer edges of his arm, he let the appendage drop to the ground. Groaning once again, he realized that wasn't the smartest move ever.

"Heru!" a muffled version of Cyril's worried voice came from somewhere above him.

Severus cracked open an eye, Cyril's face swam above him. The unusual, normal version of Blaz peered over him as well.

"Feeling alright there, Severus?" Blaz inquired.

Severus rolled his eyes best he could, it appeared more like he was barely flinching his eyebrows. He coughed, "I don't think they were in there."

Cyril repressed a smirk, "Let's hope not."

"You alright?" Severus whispered.

"Blaz here has a gadget for everything," Cyril explained, "We're great."

Blaz frowned at the crispy vampire on the ground, "We should get you back to Lilian's."

"We have our own doctors," Cyril countered.

"Don't argue," Severus ordered, "Bring me to Lilian's." Cyril nodded though clearly wishing to contact at least his father.

The two able bodied vampire leant down, placing their hands to support Severus' wounded form. The skin was already beginning to heal, but it would be at least a full day of rest before Severus would be in top form again. They helped him up and began the journey back to Mele Manor.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews always cherished like the last starburst in the pack.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Harry's head slumped forward, jerking him awake as his chin rebounded off his chest. For several moments he could not tell where he was. During his sleep, the charmed fire had extinguished, leaving him in the pitch, windowless room. Crawling from beneath the desk in Dumbledore's study, he stood upon his overly stiff legs. His back cracked sickeningly as he rolled his shoulders and neck to get the kinks out. He scratched at his shoulders and arms, grimacing at the tight feeling of his skin.

The study door was thankfully silent when Harry eased it open. Slipping into the main hallway, he was grateful no one was about to question him. An old clock slowly ticked towards six am.

He rounded the staircase, yawning in to the palm of his hand.

"Didn't know you'd be up yet, Prongslet," a jolly voice called softly from the upper landing.

Harry looked forward and covered a frown by cracking his neck. He scratched at the side of his arm. "I couldn't sleep. I thing I may be developing an allergy to pet dander." He let Sirius chew on that as he sidestepped him to the first floor. The older man still had a confused downturn to his lips as Harry shut the door to the bath.

Thirty minutes and several annoyed knocks later, Harry emerged from his shower. He slipped his pajamas back on and rolled his old underwear into a small ball. One of the twins thumped him on the back of the head as he relinquished the lavatory and retreated to his bedroom.

Ron was still snoring heavily, and Harry had to strain against the urge to make better use of one of his pillows.

By six fifty he left the still dozing teen and headed downstairs, still scratching his arms.

"Madame," Harry heard Sirius' croon from the hall, "Should I ever marry, I doubt my wife could hope to live up to your precedent in the kitchen." He walked in to see his godfather snatch a warm roll from Molly Weasley's tray.

Harry rolled his eyes at his godfather's antics, poured himself some pumpkin juice, and collapsed at the table. His godfather's eyes locked onto him for the kill.

"You look tired, sprout," he commented cheerily.

"I couldn't sleep," he mumbled for the second time that morning…to the same person.

"Why'd you get up so early," Sirius asked as he smeared butter over his roll, all the while enjoying the sound of his voice more than whatever answers Harry gave.

Molly smiled at the pair indulgently as she gave them two plates of breakfast. Harry noted Sirius had more bacon but the resulting roll of his stomach when he glanced down at his own serving of grease told him he didn't care about bacon portions.

"Why stay in bed if I can't sleep?" Harry asked sullenly while rubbing his arm back and forth across the hard wooden table.

Bacon and itchy arms were forgotten as a dark form forced the unrelenting kitchen door open. Harry flinched as the dark former auror met his eyes while muttering a brisk greeting to the Weasley matriarch.

"The Headmaster intends to visit today," he drawled, sliding into a seat several chairs down from Sirius. The animagus followed the vampire's movements distrustfully.

"Well, that's good, in't?" Sirius queried, munching happily on a particularly crispy piece of bacon.

"It is," Kingsley answered simply, his gaze shifting from Sirius to Harry and back again.

Sirius grunted and returned to his breakfast.

"You seem to be growing, Potter," Kingsley mentioned casually.

"Why shouldn't 'e be," Sirius asked, spraying hash to the table. Harry grimaced and moved his drink further from the man's spray range.

Kinglsey withdrew a flask from his dark robes and slowly unscrewed the cap.

"Isn't it a bit early, old man?" Sirius queried snidely as Kinglsey lowered his arm; a red drop remained on his lower lip.

Harry's stomach somersaulted as Kingsley's tongue reached out to catch the remnant. Harry fought the urge to relinquish what little he'd eaten of his breakfast.

Kingsley stood, upsetting the table with his movement. "I will return with the Headmaster." He sneered at Sirius, "You reek of pig fat, Black." He nodded to Molly and exited the kitchen.

Sirius sniffed at his armpits and shrugged. "Weird one that," he judged. "Ever since those vamps got him, he's a different man." He pointed his fork at Harry who watched him through his fringe, "You can't trust those pointy-tooths." Molly nodded in agreement as she refilled Sirius' mug.

Harry grunted and looked down into his eggs.

VOVOVOVO

Severus blinked his closed eyes as the harsh lighting bled through the seam of his lids. He ached more thoroughly than he could remember.

Somehow, he found the will power to join the land of the living and pulled his eyes open. He gingerly lifted his arms to his field of vision. They had been wrapped in white gauze that was, as he watched, being stained pink. Tired elbows pushed him from the lush mattress. He was surprised Cyril was not standing vigil during his rest. Usually, Severus neither desired nor appreciated his cousin's over-protective tendencies but their absence left him wanting.

He glanced down, whoever had seen to his injuries had dressed him in silk pajamas; he searched for the top, finding it draped over the bed's matching armchair. He slipped it on, scowling darkly at the scratchy pain circulating through his upper body at the movement. The vampire looked for his own items, namely his cell phone.

Or his pants. Either would be most welcome in his opinion.

The door was unlocked and whilst Severus detested wandering the house's hallways in his bedclothes, his curiosity could not be staunched. What was more, the very walls themselves felt empty.

VOVOVOVO

"I thank you all for joining me this evening," the Headmaster greeted the wary Order members warmly before the twinkle in his eyes toned down. He gestured for Auror Moody to stand up and assist him in presenting their evidence. He stepped aside and allowed Moody to take the lead.

"Death Eaters attacked an old manor house early this morning. It seems they've taken to Muggle explosives now."

"Muggle explosives?" Lupin asked. "Are we sure it was Death Eaters?"

Moody nodded brusquely, "The Morsmordre lit the sky over the ruins. We've yet to find any bodies but there are only a select few allowed in at a time. The Ministry is trying to keep things tight."

A knock sounded on the Grimmauld front door. Lupin looked to his comrades.

"We are all here already," he observed. Molly rose from her chair, heading upstairs to check on her children.

Black fingered his wand and jerked his head to the hallway for Moody and Lupin to follow him.

Kinglsey leaned back in his chair, seemingly relaxed beyond compare.

"Do you know something we do not?"Arthur Weasley asked of the dark vampire. Shacklebolt grinned tightly.

"Nothing for you to worry yourself unnecessarily over."

Sirius and Moody flanked the door frame, leaving Remus to man the handle. The werewolf twisted and pulled quickly. All three wands aimed at the visitor.

A black haired brow raised in question. "I bet you three have been waiting quite a while for this opportunity," Severus drawled.

Lupin sheathed his wand and stepped aside to let the vampire enter. Sirius and Moody remained on guard. Severus smirked and passed them by.

Dumbledore entered the hallway to see what was taking them so long. "Ah, Severus," he greeted. "I was not expecting you so soon."

Severus nodded and took a deep breath. "It seems some unexpected complications have arisen. I realize our meeting yesterday implied I would prefer a more independent approach to our mutual enemies. In light of recent events however, I do hope your olive branch has not been retracted."

"Huh?" Sirius asked, his wand arm drooping a little. Severus turned slightly to the animagus and flashed row of white teeth before picking imaginary lint from his borrowed coat. The movement lifted his sleeve enough for his bandages to peek out.

"What happened to your arm?" Moody demanded.

Severus sweepingly gestured his arms, "The base of my complications."

"Perhaps we should all re-adjourn to the kitchen for explanations," Dumbledore offered. Severus followed him in and halted just inside the doorway.

Kinglsey stiffened in his chair, lips twitching into a snarl. Severus took another deep breath and continued to the chair offered him from Dumbledore. He noticed it was one of the furthest from the other vampire.

"You mentioned complications?" the Headmaster prompted once they were all settled.

Severus glanced at Kingsley but continued anyway, "I do not know if you are aware, but an old manor house was completely demolished early this morning."

"By Death Eaters," Moody interrupted. "We know this already."

Severus' fist clenched but he refrained from commenting. "I was there for the explosion. It was, in fact, a trap set for me." He pulled his sleeves up enough to show off his matching injuries, "It worked to an extent."

"And so now you've come crawling back for help?" Sirius jeered.

"I was taken back to a friendly coven's base for medical treatment. This morning, when I awoke the place was deserted. I went to the European Council's headquarters, the same thing." The Order members leant forward in interest. "I have traveled to various coven houses and found similar happenings.

"I tried," he continued, "to contact my family by telephone from both here and France. Then, I went to our territory directly." He glanced down, trying to keep his personal feelings from his tale. "I found empty buildings and homes. Nothing was disturbed from daily life, just like the ones I visited in Europe."

Distaste for Severus momentarily forgotten, Kinglsey leaned forward in fascination, "Are you saying _we_ are the only vampires left in Europe?"

"I hardly could check on my enemies," Severus snapped. "I highly doubt you and I are alone. Call it instinct, but I am very sure Rajen and his allies are still hanging around and contributed to this oddity."

The Headmaster reached out a hand, looking to comfort the vampire, "There is no way he could have caused your family and friends significant harm without leaving a trace, Severus."

Severus withdrew his wrist hastily before sending an apologetic glance to the human. "Of course he couldn't, Rajen is in no way a god with the power to smite his enemies from the face of the planet. My question now is are we going to work together to bring him down. Trust me, the vampires he's," he swallowed thickly, "hidden are the ones you'd prefer roaming the streets."

Sirius scoffed, "Why would any human want any vampires around." He turned to Dumbledore, "I say we work to adding to what this Rajen fellow has done. Hell, he's already eliminated half of the vampires; all we need to get done is the other half."

"That's enough Sirius," Dumbledore ordered. Severus remained in his seat behind his mask.

Kinglsey, however saw no such necessity, "You really are an idiot, Black." He leaned toward the other man, "Think about it, he's taken away the half of the vampires that preaches restraint, leaving only his allies and a handful of rogues," he looked to Severus for confirmation. Severus nodded. "You of all people should realize the need for constraining measures on the things that go bump in the night."

"I agree," the Headmaster decided. "Eliminating Tom Riddle has always been our agenda," he told Severus. "With his new connection to Rajen, we foresaw the need to terminate his power as well. I would be more than pleased to welcome you back into the Order of the Pheonix." He offered the vampire his hand which Severus stood and accepted, nodding his thanks.

Moody huffed sullenly, the room turned to him, "Yippee, so we are all friends. We still need a plan."

The Headmaster's eyes alit, "I believe I have just the idea. And I need you, Severus, to pull it off."


	4. Chapter 4

_The Headmaster's eyes alit, "I believe I have just the idea. And I need you, Severus, to pull it off."_

Chapter Four

Severus quirked an eyebrow, the only reaction he could think of that would stifle the urge to roll his eyes or grimace at the Headmasters flare for the dramatic.

A bubble of panic he'd thought had been buried twisted in the back of his mind. Could his entire clan have been wiped from the planet? Were they dead? The bubble grew, and Severus further tried to smother it. He could still _feel_ the ever present connection between all Draugs.

No, the Clan could most certainly not have been destroyed.

But what if he was wrong? Every empire fell sooner or later. And since when had he relied so much on the cosmic connection of all his kin, a connection he'd isolated himself from for years under his old mentor's, Virtyr's, tutelage.

The room remained silent, all looking to Dumbledore expectantly while Severus drew himself back to the real world. Maybe it was time for this empire to fall, as well. Although, he could not fathom the cosmic justice of allowing someone like Voldemort to have supreme control.

Perhaps they were witnessing the beginning of an apocalypse.

"Are you going to let us in on your agenda, Headmaster? Or are we to guess?" Molly asked crisply, surveying the room's occupants with pinched lips. "I've whipped up some things from the cupboards; I do hope you all will stay for a bite?" Severus noted she passed over both Kingsley and himself in her query. The dark vampire smirked once he met Severus' eyes. Severus could not account for the fleeting rage that surged through him as a result.

"I'm sure they would all love to stay, dear," Arthur responded, patting her hand as he came up beside her.

"Your plan, Albus?" Moody's voice cut through, his irritated, gruff voice felt like sandpaper to Severus' nerves.

"Ah, yes. We all know our Mr. Potter will be the one to bring a final end to Tom Riddle. The introduction of a new variable does not change that."

Kingsley scoffed, "You're right, giving his opponent super strength and near invulnerability doesn't change a thing."

"Do you consider yourself invulnerable?" Lupin asked, dismayed his best friend's son would never escape his alleged "destiny."

"Voldemort is no more invulnerable now than when he was human, well, when he was more or less human. He still fails to understand his own inhumanity will be his downfall." Dumbledore's tone allowed no argument.

"All well and good, but how does this involve me?" Severus asked dryly.

Albus smiled warmly, "We cannot expect the boy to fight a foe he does not understand. How open are you to resuming your role as professor?"

Severus blinked, the task not being what he expected. "You want me to teach him how to fight a vampire?" He noted Kingsley's offended grimace.

"Listen here, Headmaster," Sirius interrupted. "I'll not have my godson being forced to spend all his free time with fang-boy over there!"

"We will refrain from insulting each other at every opportunity," Albus chided. "In fact, it would be quite pleasant if for once we could all act like we hadn't just taken our NEWTS yesterday." The old man peered over the rims of his glasses. He turned his attention back to Severus, "Perhaps, we'd best adjourn this conversation to my study. Molly, dear, why serve dinner a tad early and we can conclude our meeting after your most excellent repast. I'm sure the young ones upstairs are getting hungry as it is."

"Albus," Sirius continued, "He's my godson; I have a say in what happens to him!"

"I will converse with you later, Mr. Black," Dumbledore sternly warned the animagus. Severus felt the air shift, granting him the rare view of Dumbledore's true power.

Sirius wisely backed down from the headmaster, and the old man led Severus into the well-used study. Severus closed the door behind him.

"There is no reason for my being the one to teach Potter," Severus calmly voiced. "From what I've seen of the boy, his mental prowess is not the most developed, the entire venture would be a waste of my time."

"Harry is a bright boy, Severus. I am uncertain as to your continued aversion to his person?"

"Perhaps I will explain it to you someday. Suffice it say, my opinions surrounding Mr. Potter are more developed than those of another random, former student."

The Headmaster sighed, heavy with age, "You are the oldest and most experienced vampire I know and am able to trust with this, Severus. We would all be indebted to you if you agree. Vampire or no, Harry will be Tom Riddle's target; he needs to know what he is up against."

Severus sneered in pretence. Truthfully, he agreed with much of the headmaster's sentiments, although he would keep Harry away from the battles as long as possible. Teaching Harry about vampires would also offer a plausible excuse for raiding the wizards' libraries in search of whatever charm or curse Rajen had managed to pull off with Riddle's assistance.

Still, it was best not to concede too swiftly. "Headmaster, my time will be quite taken with trying to discover Rajen's plot. How can you expect me to put the education of one boy over the lives of my family and people? And what of Shacklebolt over there? Experienced he may not be, but he must know enough about his anatomy to show Potter where to hit him first. Perhaps he'll even allow for a practical demonstration."

The headmaster looked guiltily to his left, "I cannot be certain our friend Kingsley has not changed more than we know since his transformation. His temper is shorter; he is by far more aggressive and has lost the humor we all cherished. I do not know whether or not Harry would be safe with him."

"But you trust the boy with me? Your brain must be atrophied from my absence." Severus collapsed into one of the armchairs before the fire.

"Might I inquire something, Severus," the Headmaster requested. "What were you doing on Privet Drive before?"

Severus' eyes narrowed, "Partaking in a disagreement with Rajen and Riddle."

"Yes, yes, but why there, of all places?" he pressed.

Severus saw the convenient tie-in between his seeming unwillingness and his desire to keep Dumbledore less informed in the relationship between Harry and himself. "I suppose you are right; they were there to target Potter. An informant told me to expect him there, but he did not know their motives." He stood, back rigid as he faced the fire. "You want me to teach this boy how to be a vampire hunter, Albus. And what of the horrors he will face once we're through?"

"An unfortunate casualty of war, old friend," Dumbledore placed a worn hand upon the vampire's shoulder.

Severus turned to meet the human's gaze, "Very, well. But I will require your help in return. I want full access to your libraries and your full support whilst I try to find and restore my family and allies to their homes."

Dumbledore, the general, turned to the fire himself. "Very well," he agreed, "We will have ourselves a joint venture then."

Severus nodded, "Very well." He outstretched his hand, "To the continuance of our eras."

HCHCHCHC

Harry pulled up his knees, hidden by one of the stacks from the view of the main section of the library and waiting for one of his well wishing friends to retrieve him for dinner.

The worn wood of the Grimmauld library was nothing if not completely trodden. Where varnish had once preserved and shone from the fine planks, the only remnant left to serve beneath Harry's seat was a mere shade of the former glory, flat and lifeless.

The adults had been acting dodgy since he arrived. He could see in their eyes they were more shaken than anyone cared to admit. 'Was that thing really Voldemort?' seemed to be the party line and though they all knew the truth, Harry likened their attitudes to some sort of shock.

He remembered Quirrel from first year, the man was a stuttering idiot who smelled way too much like garlic. Supposedly, the ex-professor was still joined at the hip with Voldemort and the two had hooked up with some vampire.

The only vampire he'd ever known, former Auror Shacklebolt, wasn't the nicest sort and, according to Tonks, a very pretty auror who often worked with Moody, he had been rather genial before his infection. Harry shuddered to think what such a transformation would do to Voldemort's demeanor.

Their appearance explained why Dumbledore's order was in such a frenzy, however, what still remained was what his ex-Professor Snape had to do with it. The other man had to be a vampire himself. Perhaps he'd gotten infected the same time as Shacklebolt.

Or maybe _he'd _infected the dark auror.

Subconsciously, Harry rubbed his own neck. His throat had become inexplicably dry at the thought of Snape biting Shacklebolt. It did not sit well for some reason and made him slightly queasy.

Pushing his legs up beneath him, Harry rose from his library-corner cubby spot and walked to the doors. Apparently, his well-wishing friends were not going to come get him for dinner.

HCHCHCHC

"Alright there, Harry?" he was greeted upon entering the kitchen, it was earlier than he thought; Mrs. Weasley was still getting all of the cutlery and plates together. Sirius, as per usual, was haunting the room, flirting shamelessly with the matron.

"I'm fine, Sirius," he responded plainly, still a bit annoyed with the man over breakfast. "It smells wonderful in here, Mrs. Weasley." Harry commented as he fixed himself a glass of juice, noticing the pumpkin was much darker than usual. He poured it into an opaque cup and started to exit the kitchen.

"Hey, sprout, where you going?"

_Sprout?_

"I want to find Ron and see if he has our charms book from last year." He waved the other man off and headed to the lounge to await dinner.

HCHCHCHC

Little did Harry know he wasn't the only one with that idea. Dumbledore had deposited his two pet vampires in the same room, an idea not the wisest for the headmaster, yet perhaps the most affective in keeping the noise level in the house down.

The two were seated as far apart from one another as humanoidly possible, forcing all the other occupants into the distance and tension between them. Lupin turned to Harry first, sniffing once, then twice as the teenager entered.

There werewolf's brows furrowed, "Harry, we thought you were napping."

"No, I was in the library. I got thirsty and thought I'd come see about eating." He gestured with his cup, causing the liquid to jostle within its container.

Both vampires turned to him in synchronization.

"You insolent boy!" Shacklebolt snarled, menacingly advancing upon Harry. The others were in uproar as he grabbed the teenager's shirt front. Harry dropped the cup, searching for purchase on the dark vampire's arm. The container sloshed, coating both their hands and falling to the wood beneath.

"I'm sorry!" Harry responded automatically, not really understanding what he was apologizing for.

The vampire was ripped from Harry and thrown to the wall opposite. He snarled, fangs white and glistening with saliva.

As a black wall, Severus stood in front of the boy, face calm and stance relatively collected.

"What do you think you are doing, Kinglsley?" Lupin, the usually calm werewolf, demanded.

"Lupin," Severus cautioned, gesturing to the spilled contents. The humans warily regarded the enraged vampire.

The werewolf looked down to the mess. "What were you drinking, Harry?" His brows furrowed as he sniffed at the cup.

"Pumpkin juice. I told you I was thirsty," Harry explained.

Kingsley growled, "The boy seeks to make a fool of me. That's the blood substitute I've had Pomfrey working on for me."

"I don't drink blood," Harry frantically defended, "I thought it was pumpkin juice, I swear."

"Really," Kingsley sneered. "Did you not notice the smell? Or have fruits passed their prime endeared themselves to you?"

"The boy says it was a mistake," Severus reiterated, voice deceptively soft in all of the excitement, "What would he gain from deceiving or deriding you?" Harry nodded emphatically over the tall vampire's shoulder.

Kingsley's focus shifted, "You starting something, Snape?"

Severus stepped forward, "If I am, rest assured I leave nothing incomplete."

The darker vampire smirked, "Seems to me, everything you start remains unfinished."

The cool vampire twitched, fingers flexing at his side. Several of the wizards jumped as Molly and Sirius bustled through the door way, the wooden port banging against the wall.

"Good heavens," the matron exclaimed, "What on Earth's going on in here." She waved her wand at the spilled drink, "Harry dear, you really should be more careful." The cup flew into her hand. "Supper's ready, you lot come and eat before it gets cold." She bustled right back out, leaving behind a perplexed group of wizards.

"Your wife is extraordinary, Arthur," Lupin commented.

Sirius waggled his eyebrows, "I quite agree with that, Moony."

Shacklebolt growled low in his throat and shouldered past the wizards. The front door was heard closing forcefully, inviting Madame Black's ire.

"He's a weird one, that," Sirius mentioned casually. He draped an arm over Harry, "Coming to eat, Prongslet?" His smile stretched from ear to ear.

The wizards all filed into the kitchen. Severus detoured to the library to begin his search over what magic Rajen had used.

HCHCHCHCHC

Rajen hovered over Riddle's shoulder as the younger vampire slowly dusted the ground snake fangs into the cauldron.

"You are beyond certain the Draug enchantment will hold? Rajen asked, his voice gruff from the smoke and fumes.

"I am," Riddle answered softly as he watched the potion turn a sickly brown. He wasn't a potions master. Sure, he'd done alright in school, but that was over fifty years ago, and he had not needed to test his skills in quite a while. His hovering sire was doing nothing for his calm. When he caught the fluttering movements of the other man out of the corner of his eye yet again, he snapped.

"What is it man?" he demanded. "This is a very complex potion. Your constant dittering will do nothing for it!"

Rajen's spine straightened as he looked down his nose at the younger man, "Remember who you are talking to."

Riddle's upper lip curled back, "You'd do well the same." He gently set the stirring rod to the side. "There are many steps to this process. Any one of them could go wrong in any number of ways. The more you distract me, the more dangerous this farce becomes." He picked the rod back up. "And yes, the charms holding our friends will stand, their own innate magic makes it so."

HCHCHCHC

Horatio rubbed his shoulder once again. It'd been aching ever since Rajen threw him up against the wall, a wall that was now mysteriously unblemished. He couldn't remember exactly when the condition had changed. His stomach bubbled with foreign disturbance. He could feel himself growing more and more…well, not precisely human, but un-ghostlike nonetheless.

He looked to the crystals and the clearly bored out of his mind vampire standing guard. Maybe things were beginning to look up for Horatio Evans.

HCHCHCHC

After dinner, the Headmaster returned and pulled Harry aside.

"How are you enjoying your time at Grimmauld Place, my boy?" Dumbledore asked genially.

"It's fine, sir. Living with Sirius is much different than Privet Drive."

Dumbledore smiled broadly. A knock sounded on the door. "I do hope you don't mind; I invited your godfather to join us." Sirius entered the room, all smiles and flare. He deposited himself into one of the plush chairs and looked to the still standing Headmaster and Harry expectantly.

"As your godfather already knows, there are certain steps we must all take to be prepared now that Voldemort has well and truly returned." The animagus' face fell as he realized the direction of the conversation. "Harry, we feel you will be Voldemort's target once again, and we want you to be prepared for whatever may come. It is very likely he will attack you. You must learn how to fight him off."

Harry leaned against the back of the chair, "You want me to fight him? Vanquish him like I did when I was baby?" He grimaced as he fit his head around the idea.

"You will likely not be afforded the choice to avoid conflict with him," the Headmaster sympathetically rested a gnarled hand upon Harry's shoulder. "That is why I have arranged for you to receive lessons in combat with a vampire."

"Not Shacklebolt," Harry's eyes widened in alarm.

"No, no, Kingsley is not the vampire I had in mind."

Harry nodded, "Then that is why Professor Snape is here." Visions of a dark classroom flashed before his eyes. A mysterious potion and a broken table. He was snapped back to the present, "You want me to learn from Snape?"

Sirius grumbled from his seat, "You can say no, Pronglset. Moony and me can teach you anything you need to know about fighting smelly vampires."

Harry frowned. "No," he hesitated, "It's really alright, I mean, I have to learn right?" He looked to the Headmaster who nodded slowly. "Then I guess the best to learn from would be an actual vampire." He nodded positively to himself. His gut was telling him these lessons would be alright. "Okay, I'll do it."


End file.
